


Homecoming

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy is home boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: You're about to go into heat. Luckily, Kakashi's home this time to help you.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my Trashtober trash list:  
> 07 | Heats 
> 
> No more buffoonery with the random characters and random AUs. I'm putting away the gacha game today to play catch up.  
> You get Kakashi and pure smut and you're gonna like it. That's all. (You don't have to like it.)

Kakashi comes out of the bath, clean and smelling like peony, your shampoo. He rubs a terry cloth over his head, lazily drying his mess of white hair just when the apartment heater ticks on. It was still early autumn, but you had told him that you’ve been cold lately, so he had turned it on. 

The scratch of your pen on paper and the creaks and groans of the old apartment building are the only other sounds as a night breeze passes over. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him walking over with that relaxed hunch in his shoulders, it’s good to see him reveling in being _home_ , for once. “Are you coming to bed?” He asks, a smile ghosting over his wide and sensual lips. 

“I have to finish this draft first… My editor is coming tomorrow morning.” You frown, even though there’s nothing you wanted more than to retire to bed with him. It was his first night back in a while.

“Hm, alright, I’ll be waiting.” He leans down and sweetly kisses your cheek and heads for the bedroom door, but pauses midstep. He then takes a deep inhale, and that’s when you’re sure you’ve been found out. Something sweet and tangy has hit his sensitive nose. 

Immediately, his lazy eyes open as his pupils expand to double their normal size. 

You clench your pen between your fingers, knowing there was no way of hiding how _horny_ you were. How _wet_ you were. For him. Thinking about him as he bathed. 

You swallow a large lump in your throat as a cold and sticky sweat breaks out across your skin. You thought you could hide your heat for a little longer, at least until you finished writing your current draft, but you should have known better than to think you could escape Kakashi’s sharp senses so easily.

A small smirk split his face, as he sauntered back to your desk. A mess of paper, books, scrolls, and inkwells were scattered across the surface. You tuck your head down lower, your hair spilling across your shoulders as you did your best to concentrate on the task at hand. Oh, but were you distracted… By him no less. Kakashi could tell, by the simple scent of it, that you’ve been _dripping_ for quite some time now. 

He was slow in his approach, stared at the way your evening robes fell off the curves of your body. It made his cock harden—as if the smell of you didn’t have him already erect. 

He pressed a large hand down on the elegant curve of your exposed neck, loosely gripping the back of it. 

“Jeeze!” You yelped, startled by the sudden touch. His calloused palm was so cool and welcoming against your heated skin. The pen flew out of your hand and you accidentally kicked the underside of your desk in surprise, but sharp words of irritation faded when Kakashi pressed his chest to your back and whispered…

“I can _smell_ you.” 

A shiver ran through you; you couldn’t deny it. 

“I know you must have missed me.” He said, nuzzling the side of your face as he scented more of you. “But why didn’t you tell me you’d be going into heat?” Another pulse as he allowed more of your arousal to flood his senses. He dragged his sharp nose down the curve of your cheek, nipping playfully at your jawline. 

You tilted your head to the side and moaned a soft, airy sound. “S-shut up… It’s...It’s embarrassing, ok?” You mumbled, but turned around in your seat so that you could see him and stare into his darkening gaze. The fold of your robes slipped open just so, and Kakashi peered down the open slit, eyeing the swell of your breasts that were begging to be played with. He reached in, parted the rest of the fabric from your shoulders so that you were bared for him. You didn’t fight it, the cooler air felt good and you shivered with anticipation.

“I missed these…” He said, almost pensively as he reached over to squeeze one of your tits, rolling a precious nipple under his thumb, until it pebbled. 

You grabbed onto his arms as you arched your back for him, eyes fluttering shut as a warm blush crept across your cheeks. Your senses were about to unravel, your sanity hanging on by just a thread. You thought about how you’ll soon be overcome by animalistic lust, and you couldn’t allow that to happen—every time you couldn’t deny how good it felt, but also you feared losing yourself to your heats. 

But then Kakashi pressed his nose into your neck again, scenting carefully, while whispering salaciously into your ear, “If you’re not going to come to bed, then I’m going to fuck you, right on this desk. So, be good.” He moaned. "I’m going to remind you who owns your heats."

“And who is that exactly?” You asked, as you gulped loudly, somehow breathless and panting. Somehow burning up like a fever has fallen upon you. Your hands—unbidden—wandered between his thighs to grope at the solid flesh between his legs

Kakashi’s hips gave a jolt as he slipped his palms down your back, over the curve of your ass, gripping the soft globes in his two hands. Your hand works at his clothed cock, palming it gently, making him hum with pleasure. “You won’t remember your name, when I’m done with you.” He promised, shifting one of his hands so that he could slip his fingers between your legs to rub your clit with two fingers. 

You were dripping and it made him groan. His nose was right. You were filthy and moist and hot for him and he couldn’t help but plunge his fingers deep into your quivering cunt. Slowly moving them in and out, while quickly building speed. 

Your eyes roll back and you feel your conscious mind slipping through your fingers, your nerves burning to the end ends like a spent wick as instinct threatens to take over. Soon, it won’t matter who touches you like this, but you hope that you weren’t just imagining things, you hope that... 

“K-Kakashi?” You asked, uncertain because you were blinded by a gut-twisting lust, your breath hitching as you burned with a single goal in mind. You pulled his member from his loose pants, impatient to feel the weight of it on your palm, just as he slipped his arms under your thighs to pick you up and place you on your desk—right over the novel you were working so hard on.

“It’s me.” He lined himself up, but didn’t push in. You quivered and ached for him, impatiently raking your nails down his back. It made him grin. He dipped his head low, so that you were nose-to-nose, and stared into your glazed eyes. His bright red sharingan blinked owlishly at you, and even when you were so far gone, you knew to lean forward and kiss his scar reverently. With a content sigh, he slowly nudged his tip against the flushed and spread lips of your pussy. 

“Hold onto me, baby. I’ve got you. You’re going to cum all over my cock, like a good girl.” His words fill your addled brain as you feel him start to move, powerful thrusts that rock your entire body and still you burn for him; your cunt sucking him back in every time he pulls out. Your fingers twitch and don’t move—or move too slow for your liking—and you have to wait for him to gently take your arms and place them around his neck for you. You latch on then, mouth attacking his as he drinks in your feral moans. “I’ll fill you all night.” He grunts, slamming his hips into, making the desk creak, while the velvet head of his cock kisses up against your cervix. The pain and pleasure lace together into a brilliant bow. You arch into him, keening loudly and clenching down on his length as your slick gushes past his plunging cock. “I know, I know.” He chides when he finally pulls his mouth free, he kisses your temple lovingly, then smothers the rest of your sweaty face with light pecks. “You always have to go through your heats alone, what a brave girl. But I’m here now. Let me help you.” 

You whimper, unable to feel anything beside the searing drag of his cock inside you and the pleasure burning you from the inside. You scream in delight, toes curling, when he shifts and presses your back onto the table to hit you from a new angle. He pulls you into his thrusts by your thighs, drilling into you with firm, bone-shaking strokes. “Come for me. Know you want to...” The words rush out of him, just as he presses his bare chest to yours, crushing you against him. You feel the slow stretch of your walls around his hard length as you welcome him to the root. He draws out a long moan from you; you cling to his strong frame as your body quakes and your first orgasm hits like a thunderbolt that splits the earth. 

He waits for your shaking to subside before starting to languidly pump into you again, he already feels you clamping down on him, eager for more of his cum. 

“Feels so good to be home.” He says with a chuckle.


End file.
